Wife Swap! Cullen Style
by EmmettCullensGalXX
Summary: Alice get's the Cullen's on Wife Swap. What happens when the Cullen's don't like there new mom and she doesn't like them? When Bella's like Rosalie and the new mom trys it on with Edward? Read and find out major pranks and laughter!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella!XO**

I was sat watching telly with Edward in the living room when i heard Alice shout, "YES IT CAME!" I looked at Edward and he shrugged we walked into the passgae, "What came ali?" I asked and she smiled. "Oh the Wife Swap letter." I hissed and Ali looked at me curiously. "Alice, what if the Volturi gets involved for all you know we could get exposed!" I said and then Rose, Emmett and Jaseper appeared. "Whats come Alice?" Rose asked and Alice smiled again, "The wife swap letter." Rose reacted the same way i did. She hissed loudly, i jumped a litte and Edward came over hugging me close to him and kissing my forhead. "What did you do?" Jasper asked trying to be mad at his wife. "Filled in an aplication i said that You, Rose and Bella was triplets and me, Edward and Emmett are brother and sister . told them we was all 18, veggies and that hoped they'd pick us!" She said simply. "Esme and Carlisle are going to kill you though." Edward said and at that moment Esme and Carlisle walked in, "Who are we going to kill and why?" Carlisle asked wearly and Emmett said, "Well you are going to kill Alice because she has signed you up for wife swap and we got accepted." Emmett said simply, he pulled rose close to him and kissed her cheek. "Alice what did you do that for?" Esme asked furiously and Alice shrugged. "I saw nothing bad happen in the future and it'd be fun think about it, helping a needy family!" i looked at Esme and she looked deep in thought, "even if you haven't seen nothing bad in the future, your still getting punished!" Carlisle said sternly but Esme shook her head, "No, she's right. You all have perfect control and i can trust you!" Esme said and i was shocked. Carlisle nodded a little even though i could tell he was still mad, "open the letter then alice," He said. Alice ripped the letter open and read it out loud to us,

_Dear Mrs and Mr Cullen,_

_We are glad to say that we thought your application was very good and have decided to have your family on the show. _

_A limosine will be at the Cullen house to take you across the other side of Washington on the 16th March. You will be swapping with Rachel Jackson. _

_Thank you for applieing and have fun,_

_Marshall proudcers. _

We smiled, "They most probley like us becasuse we sound like the fun family!" Emmett said and we all laughed. "Wait the 16th is tomorrow!" Esme exclaimed and we gasped. "We've only got one night left with you before you leave for two weeks!" Alice said and we nodded. "Esme can me, rose and Bella pack for you?" Alice asked giving Esme her puppy dog eyes that everyone finds it hard to reist. "Yes but no more than three suitcases okay girls?" She asked sternly. "Okay," we nodded. I quickly gave Edward a kiss and dashed up the stairs after Ali and Rose. We sat on the floor crosslegged in Esme and Carlisle's room we had a big sized suitcase, a meduim sized suitcase and a small sized suitcase with us. "Okay Bella you pack Esme's shoes and use the meduim sized suitcase, Rose you pack Esme's make-up and her jeweraly and use the small sized suitcase and i'll pack Esme's clothes using the big sized suitcase!" Alice said and we nodded. We lied back on the floor once we had finished 3 hours of hard work. "Job well done i think!" Rose said and we agreed. "So what shall we do now?" I asked and Rose smile, "i know what i'm going to do, just need to find Emm!" We smiled, "Yeah i think i might too!" I said. "Hmm me too!" Alice said so we brought the heavy suitcases downstairs and then dashed off into different directions to get our boys.

_**MORNING.**_

I turned around on my bed and looked at Edward, "i love you!" i smiled and snuggled up to his chest, "I love you too baby." He said and my smiled grew. I am happier since my change, i love shopping! I am like rose cold and nasty to humans and i am the best at pranking. "Bella come on get ready the flming will be here in half an hour!" Ali shouted through the door and i laughed, "Okay Ali, just gonna get ready!" I shouted and i heard her go downstairs. I got up out the bed and Edward tried to pull me back in, "No i gotta get ready!" He pouted and i giggled. I walked into my wardrobe and put on a black min-dress and put on ankle heeled boots. I curled my hair and put on some simple make-up foundation, cream eyeshadow and two coats of mascara. I checked myself in the mirror and i looked hot! I walked back out and Edward was ready in baggy Henley jeans and a button up white top, his hair of course was already done. I walked over and sat in his lap and kissed him, "Whats this for?" He asked and i smiled, "Nothing just because i love you." He hugged me close to him, then Rose was banging on the door, "Bella there hear!" I smiled and me and Edward walked downstairs hand in hand, there was a women make-up artist and she was in converstation with Alice about make-up and there was a male hairdresser, everyone stopped talking and my family smiled whilst the other two just gwaped. Edward pulled me close to him and gently kissed my forehead, i knew that the man was thinking about me because Ewdard growled before he walked over to Emmett. I hugged my two best friends in the whole wide world, the filming crew was already filming, "yeah?" i asked as they stared and they shook there heads, "Nothing, i am the make-up artist but since you girls are so stunning and are clearly professinals at doing make-up and have already done your own, so i will just use conceler to cover up the dark circles under the boys eyes." She said and i could feel the man staring at us, i heard Edward say low enough so that vampires could hear, "That guy is thinking about the girls badly. He's thinking about abusing them and that." We all growled and Rose danced to her husband and kissed him, then Ali dance to Jasper and kissed him equaly as hard and then i walked over to edward and kissed him teasly. I could see the guy getting jealous and we laughed. Esme and Carlisle shook there heads but smiled at us proudly. The women sat the boys down and appiled the make-up i hated how close she got to Edward but i ignored it! The guy stood near me, Ai, Rose and Esme and we ignored him like he wasn't there, finally some person from the film crew said, "It's time to go." They wanted to film our good byes and we heard the limo pull up. We hugged Esme and i started sobbing which caused Edward to pull me into a hug, he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and i smiled. We went outside and Esme and Carlilse had a long passionite kiss and off she went with us waving.


	2. Chapter 2

**HayleyXO**

I picked up the post for mum and went to go give it to her, "Here you go mother, your post. Anything else you need before i go to school?" I asked. "Thank you Hayley and no thank you. you may go." I nodded and got my bag and started the long walk to school.

**RachelXO**

I was stood admmiring the kitchen that my daughter Hayley, 14 had cleaned. I had three kids in total Hayley 14, Lee 14 and Georgia 5. My husband, Gary and i are both 40. "Here you go mother, your post. Anything else you need before i go to school?" Hayley asked as she pased me the post. "Thank you Hayley and no thank you. you may go." I watched her get her bag and start walking to school. Gary had already dropped Georgia off at nursery and Lee had already started walking to school. My husband and i don't believe in telly or any other electraical devious as they block your minds so we don't allow our kids to own any and any internet work that needs to be done in school is always done in hand. I don't believe in dropping kids over the age of 10 off at school as it leads them to be lazy and i have my kids fit and healthy. I appiled for Wife Swap as my kids are straight A students and i have the perfect family who clean and we have strict rules for them to follow and i want everyone to see how good my kids are and i believe in helping needy familes. I looked through the post and found my acepptance letter and it was no surprise since they would want the perfect family on. I went straight upstairs and packed my clothes and shoes. I do not allow my children to wear any tight, low cut tops they have to cover up the right amount of skin. I don't let Hayley wear any make-up or straighen her hair. She does not have many clothes and i go shopping once a year for new clothes but we never go to the mall we go to charity stores for them. I packed my clothes and i sat down to plan my manual and think about the family. I looked at the time and after 3 hours of thinking and writing i looked at the time and got up to make tea of spaggeti bolnigse, my family soon came in and everyone sat for tea, "Hayley how was your day?" I asked and Hayley looked at me, "Great, i got a lot homework though." i nodded she would be doing that straight after tea. "Lee how was your day?" Lee looked at me and smiled, "It was good and i got a lot of home work as well." He would be doing that as well, "Georgia how was your day," She smiled brightly, "It was fun mummy i made a picture for you and i learnt how to count up to 20." She said and i clapped. "Wow." I looked to my husband, "What about you Gary?" He smiled, "Good i finished paperwork." I nodded and took in a deep breath, "Well i got accepted for Wife Swap and i leave tomorrow morning." They looked at me in shock. I smiled, "Yes!" I said and then i stood up, "Hayley you do the pots, Lee you clean the kitchen and both go and do your homework and straight to bed afterwards. "I said and they nodded. I picked Georgia up and Gary followed me upstairs, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and i nodded, i started running the bath and i looked at him, "Yes i want to help a family turn there lives around and if i didn't i don't have a choice now do i?" I said and he shook his head and walked out muttering under his breath. I put Georgia into the bath and sat on the seat as she washed herself and then her hair. "Mummy i'm done!" She said and i picked her up, wrapped her into a towel. I set her down on her bed and dried her put he PJs on and then dried her hair. I lied her in her bed and walked out. I popped my head into Hayley's bedroom and she was doing her homework and then i checked Lee and he was doing his homework so i put my PJ's on and got into bed and fell asleep.

**MORNING.**

I woke up at 6 and realised i woke up late. I woke up my kids and left them to get ready to be presentable and then they started there chores. I put on suit trousers and a black top. I went down and the kids stood in a line, "Right remember only speak if your spoken to. Be presentable and you are representing us Jackson's so behave." Finally came the knock on our door and i opened it to find a make-up artist, hairdresser and a filming crew. I let them in, "Okay i need to put your make-up and then we'll have your hair done and then filming." The make-up artist said and i shook my head firmly. "No, not any make-up on any of my kids, me or my husband." I said and the make-up artist mucky looked me, "You aren't as stunning as the other family but you'll do." She said and i sneered at her, i really don't care. "Or nor do i want our hair's done beautifully or it straightned hairs i do not believe in it, we brush it and that's that." I said and then the hairdresser mucky looked me. I sighed and then a person from the film crew said, "Okay since you are ready we want to film your good byes." I nodded and hugged my daughter's and then my son, "Bye kid's behave yourselfs." Bye mother." I nodded and hugged Gary, "Bye," I went to walk out the door and i looked behind me and smiled to my family. I got into the limo and we drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**EsmeXO**

We arrived at a house that had two storeys, I stepped out of the limo and i noticed that the camera's where on me. I walked in and went into the living room, there was a small sofa and a chair but no telly, "Look like they don't let the kid's watch telly." I said for the camera. I went into the small kitchen and there was barely any appication

s, it was simple and kinda lovely. "It is very cosy and nice." I went upstairs then and went into the first bedroom, it had a small single bed and no make-up or anything, the tinest closet ever and the walls are in choclate and cream. "I can't tell if it is a girls or a boys but depending on the colour i think it's a girls." I said and walked into the next bedroom, It was navy blue and was very tidy and still it had the tiniest closet ever even Carlisle had a bigger closet then that. It had another small single bed and barely anything init. "I think this is a boys bedroom." I said and then i walked into the bedroom next it was in pink and had another small single bed with stuffed teddies on and it had the tinest closet ever wow Alice would have a field day in here. "This is clearly a little girl's room." I said and then walked into the master bedroom and was stunned, they had no telly, stil the tinest closet ever but it looked like they shared it, the bed was tiny and looked very uncomfertable. "Wow, this is small. I would of expected it to be bigger." I said and then i walked into the room i would be staying in, it had the tinest closet again, the tinest bed and there was nothing that made it a place of relaxtion. "wow i am surely not used to a bedroom this small, I don't think that my clothes are going to fit into the closet and nothing in here make's it a place of relaxtion." I said and laughter rang around the room. I went back into the kitchen and read the manual,

_Hi new mom, _

_You will be replacing me Rachel Jackson, I have three kids, my oldest is Hayley and she's 14, she is not allowed to wear make-up or straighten her hair as i believe in natural. My second oldest is Lee and he's 13, i do not let him wear hair jel. My youngest is Georgia, she is not allowed to wet the bed or come crying to me because of a nightmare. My husband Gary and i are both 40 years old. I wake up at half 5 and wake my kids up, Lee makes breakfast and Hayley cleans the kitchen and they walk to school as we believe they should be healthy. Gary wakes up at 5 has his breakfast and then at 7 drops Georgia off at nursery. I clean the house during the day and make tea we eat together and then Hayley cleans and dry's the pots, Lee cleans the kitchen and then they go and do there homework, i bathe Georgia and then put her to bed. I check on Hayley and Georgia and then go to bed. Lee and Hayley go to bed when they've finsihed there homework. No fizzy drinks, junk food, acolhol or smoking is permitted in the house. I do not allow Hayley, Lee or Georgia any friends over and i decide who they should or shouldn't be friends with. Hayley has cheerleading every other night, Lee has music every other night and Georgia has dance every other night. Schelde is on the fridge of choroes. I will help turn your trampy family around to the perfect family like mine. I know everything thats in my house so don't steal anything, thank you. Learn from my familty, _

_Rachel._

My eye's went black and i growled, the camera guy looked at the paper and i could see him get angry, "i am sorry." I nodded and then i heard a car pull in, "there here," The guy said and i nodded. In walked in a guy with short black hair, gray eyes and a board expression. A girl who was pretty, with mousy brown hair, gray eyes and a tierd expression. The boy had hair like that pop star that Bella, Rose and Alice liked, Justin Bieber, the same gray eyes and a tierd expression. The little girl had blonde hair that was in pig-tails. she had light blue eyes and looked hyper and excited. "Hi i'm Esme," I said cheerfully and the girls smiled. "I'm Gary." The man said as he shook my hand. "Hi Gary." i said and then the oldest girl came forward, "Hi i'm Hayley." I smiled. "Hi Hayley." The boy came forward and smiled at me, "Hi i'm lee." I smiled at him. "Hi Lee." I said and then the little girl danced forward to me, "I'm Georgia!" I smiled at her. "hi Georgia." "Maybe we should all sit down and hear about Esme." Gary said and i smiled. We moved to the white sofa and sat down, "Well me and my husband Carlisle are both 29 years old and we have adopted 6 children." Gary looked shocked, "wow 6 kids are you sure you can handle them?" I smiled do not get angry Esme. i told myself. "Yes my children are good children but i worry about your wife." I said and i watched the look of worry flash across his face, "What do you mean?" He stuttered. "Well in the manual your wife called my family tramps and my kids do not like being told what to do and they will do what there told if there treated with respect but if you do not treat them with respect then they won't treat you with respect and i have a feeling your wife wont so she should expect pranks." I laughed and he looked at me, "really?" Gary asked and i nodded, "Yes i brought them up that way, would you do what somebody told you if they didn't respect you." He nodded, "What are your kdis called?" Lee asked and i smilled at him, "Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper there all 18 years old." He nodded and Gary looked confused. "Sorry Esme but i noticed you said there names in couples are they all twins?" He asked and i nearly laughed, "No they ain't twins. Since my kids are all adopted we let them date and they married each other. That's why i said the names in couples." I said and the look of disgust that crossed his face gave me delight. "Children go to bed, Hayley put Georgia to bed. I do not you to be hearing this." They hurried upstairs giving me pointed looks. "What are you thinking they are kids and live together." I laughed, "My children are not kids they are mature young adults in mine and my husbands eyes and we let them choose what they want to do and they love each other. If you saw the love they have for each other you'd understand. I know for a fact they will never devorce and i love them for who they." I said and he looked gobsmacked. "I don't want us to fight on the very first night so i am going to go to bed and we'll talk in morning. Good night." I said and stormed off upstairs.


	4. AN

**I haven't been able to write because my nephew died in a house fire and me and my family haven't been the same. I will try to get back into the story's when things get a bit better, thank youXOXO**


End file.
